


Heaven Bound

by Blunt_Bunny123, PlayersTale



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, Female Reader with Name, Gen, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blunt_Bunny123/pseuds/Blunt_Bunny123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayersTale/pseuds/PlayersTale
Summary: When an Atheist is given the choice between Heaven and Hell which do you think they will pick? In this case, Eva Morton decided to pick the more interesting of the two and because of what she chose she has to deal with the consequences for a whole year. Will she be able to survive the year?Stay tune.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I am literally writing this story on my phone at 3 AM at work, so sorry if it looks weird or incorrect spelling/grammar. I had to write this before I forgot this goofy idea. Let me know if you guys want more of this and what you guys think in the comments!
> 
> ~Enjoy ;3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an angel realized too late that this human is a stupid idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss characters all belong to Vivziepop. The only character I created is Eva. 
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eva Morton wasn't much of a morning person. And because she wasn't much of a morning person, the young woman had to register what the handsome man in a pristine white suit said rather slowly. Once processed, she regurgitated the gist of it back at him.

...

..

.

"Okay, so you're telling me that I died and now I have the choice of either going to Heaven or Hell because throughout my life I did pretty much nothing?"

The supposed 'Angel' paused his writing on his tablet for a moment to ponder before slightly nodding his head. 

"That's sort of right. In the quarter of the century that you have lived, you somehow accomplished keeping the Scale of Judgement in perfect balance. It's the first time any soul has been able to have the same amount of good and bad deeds, so we have no choice but to ask you where you want to go."

Even as the beautiful model-like man said this, he had finished writing her transfer to Heaven as it was the most obvious choice for anyone to pick. 

The lethargic adult hummed in wonderment of her situation; her brain grinding away in thought. She then leaned back lasidasically, comfortably floating in the white abyss. 

"So how's the weather in Hell?"

Smiling brightly, the curly blonde beauty finalized the documents and transferred them to the next department as he spoke, "Well, we have all four seasons in Hel-- Wait, YOU want to go to HELL!?!"

The dead soul shrugged nonchalantly still relaxed. 

"I've been an atheist all my life so I was pretty much okay with not existing after I perished from the mortal realm. Besides, I feel like Hell will be more interesting than Heaven. Also…"

The woman floated close to the Angel with her hand next to her mouth to whisper in his perfect ear. 

"... is my Grandma Petunia up in Heaven?"

Still dumbfounded from her previous statement, the sapphire eyed Angel automatically checked his smartphone to search for her relative. 

"According to the Heaven database, Petunia Messier is currently enjoying her afterlife teaching Bible study to the childr-"

"Alright buddy! I gotta stop you there. That's all the more reason to go to Hell. I love her and all that, but I'd rather go meet Lucie and his family then to deal with my OCD grandmother."

Throughout the burnette's ramblings, the Angel's pale face became paler. For once his perfect composure was broken, and by none other than this crazy mortal soul. 

"No, no no no! You can't just go to Hell! I already processed your application to get into Heaven!!!"

He emphasized his point by showing his tablet to the stunned woman. It read "Heaven Application Complete and Pending". 

"Hey! YOU said that I had a choice here! Why even give me a choice if ya gonna take it away anyways?!?" The shorter being glared at the handsome figure who glared back at her.

"I'm sooo sorry that I assumed that all mortals desire to spend their eternity with Our Heavenly Father, rather than mingle with those overpopulated, low lives down below! If anything, I'm doing you a favor and saving you from damnation!"

The small adult crossed her arms with a frown maring her face. 

"I didn't think Heaven had angels like you who lie to poor souls like me. It's like wagging a piece of bacon in front of a dog and eating it yourself."

Again the Angel looked confused and flustered. "Hold on, are you comparing Hell to baco-"

"That's besides the point here. What I'm saying is that you lied to me. I'm not sure how forgiving your boss is, but I am gonna file a complaint about this."

Leaning into the porcelain, blemish free face, the woman smirked. "I'm pretty sure the boss man won't be too happy if he found out that one of his workers was a Liar, right?"

The grinning soul enjoyed watching the mental breakdown the Angel was having. His deep cyan eyes shook slightly as his mind raced before he appeared to have found a solution. 

Gently grabbing her shoulders, the Angel gazed at her gravely.

"This is what I can do. I can give you a limited amount of time in Hell, but once that time is up you have to come back to Heaven. Is that fair enough?"

The brunette perked up. "For how long?" 

The golden haired man sighed at her happy disposition before checking his wristwatch and his calendar. "We just had a Cleansing recently so how about until the next Cleansing Day which is about a year from now?"

Not caring to know what the heck 'Cleansing Day' was, the soul glazed over that fact. 

"So it is really impossible for you to just send me to Hell to stay? Can't you have my documents faxed down to Lucifer?"

Groaning, the tired Angel rubbed his face. "If it were that easy I wouldn't be going through all this agony." 

He sighed again and handed her a small hand held mirror out of nowhere. 

"Look down at your chest."

"Why?"

"All that is Holy! Just do it!"

Doing so, the woman peeked under her baggy white shirt and found an unfamiliar tattoo on her chest just between her breasts in the mirror's reflection. The tattoo was a cross the size of her palm with small foreign writing filling the inside of the cross. It had a soft whitish glow that reminded her of moonlight. 

"That is a sign that you belong to Heaven. The writing inside is in Hebrew meaning, "Promised to God" and other stuff. Once you have this no one but God themself can remove it."

Eva pouted at the tattoo as she rubbed it. "Is this permanent? I don't really like having a tattoo right between my boobs."

The angel, at this point, had forgone any graceful and kind disposition toward his guest and instead decided his paperwork was more important. Despite focusing on his work, the meticulous being was able to multitask and answer this wayward soul. 

"Normally heaven bound souls don't need to be branded like you, but someone had to be a delinquent wanting to dive head first into the Underworld."

Off handedly, the woman waved the winged being like a fly. "Yea, yeah. If I'm your delinquent, then you're my pretty little liar."

He turned away from his stressor and placed his hands together in prayer to murmur,"Please give me patience" before he twisted back to his client. His smile stretched eerily wide and fake. 

"Okay, I need you to sign here, here, here, here, here, and here!" Shoved in her face were stacks of golden metallic papers and a gold feather pen. Immediately, the frazzled woman began signing away. Once done, the papers vanished and the angel's smile turned a little sinister. 

"I'm sure you read ALL of the fine print and all the rules, mostly stating that no matter what happens to you that you can't come back until the next Cleansing since that is what you wanted!"

A shiver went down her back as the naive adult realized that she probably shouldn't have pissed off the angel that was in charge of her soul. 

"Since you are in such a rush, I won't say more except there are two rules that I do have to reiterate…"

Gone was the creepy fake smile and a stony expression took its place. The tall being leaned down to gaze into the depths of the woman's soul.

"1. Do not under any conditions make a deal with any Hellborn or Sinner. And 2. Do not commit any sins. There will be grave consequences if you break any of these rules, and right off the top of my head one of them involves your grandmother."

Chocolate eyes widened at the smirking angel. "Are you trying to use my grandmother against me?!? That's fucked up man!"

Still smirking at the fuming human, he chuckled like a villain, his curly blonde hair bouncing in the non existent wind. 

"No, my dear, nothing will happen to your grandmother, if anything, what I had in mind was something along the lines of, "My Precious Moments" collection of hers…"

The heavenly man got the response he was waiting for, the fear was prevalent in the shorter being's eyes and body. The woman started to physically shake as he eyes glazed over remembering a long forgotten past. 

"You mean she still has her freaking collection up here in heaven?!? When she was alive she made me wipe and polish all 1,742 of those creepy baby figurines every freaking day!!" 

The angel coughed to hide his small laugh while he softly added.

"It's a million, and still growing."

The beautiful man snorted at the look on the woman's now pale, twitching face.

"Okay, no deals with the Boogieman, or sinning. Roger that captain! I will be a good girl and get on Santa's Good list this year! So please don't make me my grandma's slave!!!"

It was almost bipolar how quick the change was and it made the angel wonder if cleaning her grandmother's collection was really that bad. Nonetheless, this childish threat worked to his advantage. 

"Great! Now that we are on the same page it's time to kick you down to Hell. Tooties!"

"Oh wait a min--!"

At that moment, the stability she felt floating around was robbed from her as gravity added back all the weight she was missing from when she was alive. The mortal soul screamed as she quickly descended into darkness, all of her organs doing summersaults inside her body. Eva didn't know whether to puke or piss her pants in absolute terror, but a loud crack and burst of pain exploded in her body and all she could do was succumb to the blissful nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Leave and comment and a kudos please! Thanks and have a good day/night!


	2. Welcome to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small peek of what a normal life in Hell is like for an imp, demon, and Overlord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss characters rightfully belong to Vivziepop, and the only characters that I own is Eva and Elmer. 
> 
> Also I took some inspiration and information from Vivziepop's comic "A Day in the After Life" so read that first if you want to see how I incorporated that into my story. 
> 
> I had fun writing this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know what you think about it!
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the late morning sun, the stench of rotting flesh permeated the hot, sulfuric air in Pentagram City. With the Extermination occurring just the other day, the entire Pride Ring was smeared in a black, bloody mess. And like normal, the denizens of Hell carried on with their lives, caring very little for the thick layer of organ mush that were once their fellow brethren.

Being that it is Hell, not many Hellians are willing to clean up. The combination of laziness and indifference would result in the streets reeking of death for months. The only thing helping this process would be the sporadic acidic rain that would gradually decompose the organic material. 

The common mentality among sinners was that with time any problem will either become someone else’s, or will be forgotten with drugs, alcohol, and sex. 

The only exception to this thought was none other than the King of Hell, Lucifer Magne.

Despite being an Ex-Angel of Heaven, Lucifer still kept some of his old habits and ideals, one being that ‘Cleanliness is next to  ~~Godliness~~ Properness’. It was actually one of the few strict rules that Lucifer Magne expected everyone in his immediate family to uphold; his servants were no exception. In fact, as the Master of Magne Palace, he ensured that his personal staff would  **never** forget to maintain the same standards of cleanliness and order as he did.

Having said that, the lack of staff and the overwhelming amount of destruction at the castle has caused many of the stressed servants to have multiple heart attacks. So, the mass hysteria ensuing at the castle was reasonable considering the significant damage the Exorcists had caused.

The Master and Madame were, thankfully, gone since 3 days ago for a spontaneous vacation in a resort in Lust Ring giving the servants a slight respite. However, fear constantly stabbed at their souls because as randomly as the couple would vanish they will return just as quickly. 

So, it’s unfortunate that this was the first day of work for a young imp who was haphazardly given the title of cleaner #41 and kicked outside with a wheelbarrow and a shovel. The idea of doing some simple gardening and weed pulling was vanquished from his mind at the warzone before him.

The once white and pristine court yard was bathed in gallons of inky gore and chunks of meat. Blood, corpses and body parts were scattered all over the grass, rose bushes, apple trees, the driveway, and even the golden gates were decorated in entrails. It's laughable that Lucifer’s home was known to be one of the most disgusting places right after a Cleansing (as the Exorcists would call it). According to some of the older staff, there was speculation that the Exorcists have been ordered by Archangel Gabriel to pull this kind of ‘joke’ every year. 

“For fucks sake, there is so much shit to clean…”

The short imp stood there for a few moments. The mess was so enormous that he struggled to figure out where to begin. Normally, there would be hundreds of more imps on this job, but the Extermination this year was particularly bad in Imp City, and now there is a shortage of workers. Being the newest edition to the mansion and not knowing any of the routines, the imp had gotten the short end of the stick when he became the janitor. 

A few curses and a smoke later, the resigned imp wandered to the nearest corpse with his wheelbarrow. After several repetitive rounds of dragging oozing pieces to and fro, his new monochrome uniform was drenched in bodily fluids. Unhappy and pissed, the imp hurried his task. His work getting sloppier. The red imp didn’t even care to separate the corpse into their proper piles: **Incinerator Bin** (for useless shit); **Perishables Bin** (for fresh meat); and lastly (rarely used) the **Recheck Bin** (for possibly misplaced/important items).

At some point, cleaner #41 thought he heard groaning from one of the piles he dumped. Maybe if it was 10 minutes ago, the imp would have peeked to see what was going on, but he had zero fucks. Really, if the afterlife wasn’t going to be fair to him why give a shit about this idiot. Deciding that he really didn’t have the time or energy to care, the hellborn carried on. 

Little did he know that the imp just dumped an unconscious 'visitor' into the perishable bin which would later be delivered to a small, quaint town called Cannibal Colony later that day. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


At the edge of Cannibal Colony, is a small butcher's shop that Rosie had just added to her territory. The shop wasn't quite part of her area of control, but after the recent retirement of the last butcher, Alastor had been gracious enough to arrange the management to be under her as well as to recommend a new butcher. The Radio Demon had assured Rosie that his man is a true gentleman and will be respectable to anyone of "fairer means". 

With today being it's opening, the gentle cannibal decided to visit the store and assess the new decor. The walk through her town was, as always, a pleasure as her people greeted her with large sharp smiles. It wasn't long until she reached the end of her beautiful vintage town, and stepped onto a dirty sidewalk. 

Roise covered her dainty nose with a handkerchief in hopes of filtering out the grimy pollution. She started to think that maybe she should have the butcher shop make deliveries into her section of Hell to avoid having to trek down here. This modern concrete jungle had never been the type of scene that she desired to be around; thus, the reason the theme of her little slice of Hell was a pleasant town permanently stuck in the era of 1910. 

Turning the corner, a familiar street came up as the demoness recognized that she was within range of the store. 

“Well, here we are.”

In front of her was an acceptable store front, the repaint being a off white color with the store name painted, Elmer’s Butcher Shop, in a crimson red to pop out. The two large window panes showed the inside of the store with fresh meat hanging on hooks for display. The window awnings had red and white vertical stripes adding a nice touch to match the color scheme. 

The Overlord hummed and smiled. This was a satisfying sight to see as the appearance was in matching her tastes. 

Opening the door, a soft ding was heard and what greeted her inside was a continuation of the red and white theme; brightening up the mood of the place entirely. 

Behind the counter was the demon she was hoping to meet, the new store owner, Elmer. He wore a crisp, white button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A dark vermilion tie was properly tied at his neck with a dashing onyx apron covering his front. The horse demon was a charming young sinner, and right off the bat Rosie had a liking to him. 

Having heard the bell, Elmer had turned to her with a smile and a kind greeting. 

“Good evening, my Lady.”

Elmer placed a hand on his chest and gave her a slight bow. Rosie could not help, but think that Alastor trained his subordinates very well. 

“Good evening Elmer. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” 

From there, Rosie and Elmer had a gratifying time talking about business, making deliveries to Cannibal Colony, how gorgeous the store looked now, and other small talk. Eventually, Rosie noticed that once most of the pleasantries were over, Elmer appeared nervous about something. 

“What is bothering you, my dear?”

A sigh was released from his tall form. The sinner takes a moment to form his words.

"Miss Rosie, I have something, well, unusual in the back from the last supply of meat that I received today. I wasn’t quite sure what I should do and I was hoping you would inspect it."

The cannibal curiously tilted her head to the side slightly wondering what would be unusual about fresh meat. 

Elmer courteously opened the side door that led to the back of the store to where the meat was stored. Instead of going to the large walk in freezer, the dark horse demon guided his boss to a small break room containing a red leather sofa with a black coffee table before it, and lastly on the side has a small refrigerator for the employees to store their food. 

Everything appeared to be in order except for the slumbering being lying on the sofa covering in a thin white sheet. 

Elmer gestured with his hand that this was what he was speaking about, and she crept closer to observe this being at a better angle. 

The first thing to assault her senses was the stench of putrid flesh. Next thing the demoness noticed was the disheveled appearance of the young woman covering in so much black blood that identifying her hair and skin color would be impossible. There really wasn’t much wrong with what she had inspected, except that there were distinct features that were very much lacking than was normal for a sinner.

Just to make sure, Rosie carefully removed the sheet and inspected the rest of the unconscious girl’s body seeing that she was dressed in a shirt and shorts caked in pitch black blood. She appeared to have all her limbs intact, but the certain features that she was searching for were still unseen. The creeping speculation that she had seemed to be correct. 

“Is this what I think it is?”

Glancing back at Elmer, he nodded. Causing Rosie to hum in thought, while glancing at the being before her. 

“It has been a very long time since I had seen a human in Hell, or at least a demon that looks so much like a human. Have you confirmed the blood…?” 

The horse demon shook his head while stating that it would have been inappropriate to harm a woman, especially an unconscious woman. Rosie smiled brightly at this. She could not wait to see Alastor for the next time they had tea, so that she could thank him again for gifting her such a refined demon. 

As an afterthought, the Overlord swiftly turned back to the sleeping being to grasp the woman's limp hand. She briefly cleaned the girl’s index finger before pricking the skin with her claw. Red blood swelled up; a sure sign that this being was a human and not a denizen of Hell. The enticing smell leads to an impulsive lick of the blood. It had been a long time since she had sampled a human before, but the unfamiliar electrifying sensation from the drop of blood caused her to shiver. The demoness felt her body warm up; feeling energized and powerful. 

Simultaneously, the hand that she was holding started to heat up causing her to drop it. Rosie hissed at the burning she felt on her hand. Peering down, Rosie noticed the slight burn on her delicate grey skin and she stared back to the golden glow emanating from the human entire body. 

“Oh my word…”

“Are you okay Miss Rosie?” Elmer tried to move closer to inspect Rosie’s injury. A move that would place him dangerously close to the glowing human. Rosie stopped him immediately. 

“Careful Elmer, you don’t want to get close to that “human” right now.”

Confused but obedient, Elmer stood back as commanded. Curling her tender hand closed, the Overlord’s black eyes stared at the human until the glow finally diminished. A sharp grin graced her face, displaying all of her razor sharp teeth. 

With a snap of her fingers, dark shadows appeared with shining scarlet eyes grinning just like their master. 

“It appears we will be having a new visitor to Cannibal Colony today, my dears. Would you mind taking my guest back to my place, please?”

All nodded in unison, as they slithered to the sleeping human embracing her in darkness and sinking into the floor vanishing. Rosie, still smiling, turned back to a nervous butcher. 

“I hope that you would keep this as a little secret between the two of us, my dear, because if not…”

The inky tar of her eyes took the breath from his lungs as the menacing being before him began to elongate and fill the room with pure evil. 

“...there will be severe consequences. Do you understand, Elmer?”

There was fear in his eyes, but the horse demon kept a calm composure. “Of course, my Lady.”

Pulling back her power, Rosie returned to her normal appearance, gently smiling at him. She stepped closer to pat him on the cheek with affection. 

“You are such a doll Elmer. I’m so sorry for the short visit, but I must go back home now. I can’t wait to visit again once the shop has flourished!” 

As she spoke, the Overlord was wandering back to the front of the shop and toward the door. Elmer rushed ahead to open the door for her with a bow and Rosie nodded her final goodbye to the gentleman. 

Rosie walked back to her colony. Her stride had the same pace and grace as it usually did, but now she had a small skip to her step. There was something new and exciting within her grasp and she could not wait to see what would happen next. 

The gentle Overlord hummed a lovely tune as she returned to her emporium, thinking about the phone call she was going to have to make as soon as she got back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Please leave a comment and a kudos (if you want)! I would love to know what you guys thought of my story! Thanks!
> 
> Also a shout out to my sister, PlayersTale, for helping me think up shit for my story!


	3. Spilling the Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interesting chat between a human and the woman in Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Vivizepop owns all characters of Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss. Eva Morton belongs to me though. 
> 
> A/N: This one took a while but I hope you like it. Thanks to Playerstale for reading it over and giving me the green light to publish!
> 
> Enjoy guys!

She didn’t know when it happened, but at some point, Eva noticed that she had her eyes open. Her eyes weren’t focused on anything in particular, just gazing into the air in front of her. There was a certain comfort in the stillness and silence of the world; an unspoken rule telling her that moving will shatter this peace. 

Moments later, the natural urge to blink and rehydrate her eyeballs kicked in undoing the trance she was in. Recognizing that she is awake was like reconnecting her mind and her five senses to each other and her body. 

All of her senses came rushing back assaulting her all at once. 

Pinching her eyes closed again, Eva groaned curling into a fetal position underneath the covers. The darkness helped a little as the dizziness and thumping headache ebbed away gradually, but now there was the additional ache of her body after she moved. Her limbs felt like lead and her joints creaking as if rusted. 

Seconds trickled into minutes as she breathed. Each slow inhale and exhale eased the chaos her body and mind was experiencing until it was more bearable. The decision to move from under the covers was only made when the human felt her world stopped spinning. Her warm protection was removed from her head and she braved a peek. 

Opening her eyes again, the woman glanced around at the room. Noting firstly, that this wasn't her room, but a charming bedroom. In fact, she felt like she went back in time (via TARDIS). The vibe of the entire bedroom was something her belated grandmother would have adored immensely. The wallpaper in the room was an intricate black gothic pattern bathed in a royal blue and this color scheme extended to the rugs and curtains and the carpet. To break up this color there were other solid colors that gave the room juxtaposition like the pearl white furniture and the earthy, dark oak flooring. All together, the room was well balanced and something a wealthy person would be happy with. 

But Eva was not happy at all (or rich for that matter). 

"The fuck happened to me…"

A moment of panic struck as she looked down only to relax seeing that she had clothes on, though she never remembered owning a vintage nightgown, but her underwear and bra were still intact so she felt slightly better. Standing up from the bed, the groggy girl stretched to release all the kinks in her body. 

She was about to reach her hands to the floor for one final stretch when a loud knock from the door in the far right of the room thundered, almost scaring the piss out of her. When nothing happened immediately after that, the woman nervously spoke.

“Um- Hello. Who’s there?” 

The door opened and revealed a maid quietly smiling at her, who speedily marched up to the stunned human. Before Eva could edge in a word, the tornado of a maid had already swept her into the bathroom, gave her a bath, and changed her into a silky wine colored blouse, an onyx skirt ankle length, a pair of dark brown boots, and even did her make up and curled her hair all within 10 minutes. The maid finally released her after that and the human sighed in relief already feeling exhausted.

“Well, I guess thank you? But that was a bit excessive?...” 

Again there was no response. The maid stood there like a statue making the adult feel a little creeped out, but she took this time to really observe the mute maid. Much like the rest of the place’s motif, the maid matched it by wearing a velvety black dress with a stainless milky apron covering the front. The oddest thing was the fact that Eva couldn’t focus on her face. It was hard to tell if it was because she happened to be in the darkest part of the room, but there was a perpetual shadow covering the maid’s face. The only thing distinguishable was her large toothy grin. 

It was eerie and fascinating at the same time. The woman wanted to pull open the curtain nearby to further inspect the shadowed woman. The maid, as if she read her mind, moved back toward the door, deeper into the shadows, and opened it. The servant gestured with her hand for the confused human to head out of the room. 

Walking out of the room led to a long hallway with a deep crimson gothic color scheme; though it was difficult to really pay attention to it when the maid was practically sprinting down the hallway and down a spiraling staircase. The human obediently chased after her thinking that this is what Alice must have felt chasing after the White Rabbit. 

By the time the maid came to a complete stop, the weary human was panting while almost crumbling to the ground. The last time she ran that much was in high school. She reminded herself that she needed to walk more or something after this whole ordeal was over. 

“Did you sleep well, my dear?” Said a smooth, sultry voice. 

Raising her head up, the sweaty being saw a pale woman gracefully seated at a small glass table in a garden full of red roses enjoying what appeared to be a cup of tea. The woman wore a flowy dark maroon dress with black lace woven up her neck and accentuated at the cuffs of her gown. As if she was posed for a painting, this majestic being was faced away from the young adult so that only her profile and side were facing her. The finesse she exuded gave the gentle lady an otherworldly sensation especially with how the wide brim of her scarlet hat obscured the upper half of her face. Black lips stretched into a smile was the only facial feature the young adult could see. 

Swiftly fixing her disheveled appearance, the girl nodded to the figure before her. 

“Ah, yes. Thank you very much. I slept really well in that nice bedroom. I have to say I love the theme you have throughout your home. It’s almost like I’m back in the 1930’s or something…”

The anxious chattering naturally kicked in as the human struggled to calm down her nerves. For some reason, she felt that she was in the presence of someone very important, someone with authority and power. And of course, she must look like an awful wreck in front of this beautiful person before her. 

A modest giggle escaped the elegant lady. “It’s more like 1910’s, but thank you! That aside, you must be famished please sit down and have some tea with me!” 

After sitting across from her, the maid dashed over with another tea cup along with an assortment of desserts and finger foods like cheese and crackers and bite sized sandwiches. A growl immediately erupted from the center of her body causing another giggle to leave the being across from her. 

“I know you’re hungry. Feel free to eat as much as you want, dear. I’ll just talk while you eat.” 

With little restraint, the starving girl attempted to eat as slowly and properly as possible. The poised woman didn’t show any disgust for the way she was eating so the ravenous girl continued on eating for several more bites to fill the ache in the pit of her stomach. The lady in red smiled at her eating guest for a moment before speaking. 

“You must be very confused about what has happened to you, which may be causing you some distress. But if you will allow me, I can explain all that I know to be true about this situation and then afterwards you may correct me if there was anything wrong after I am done, is that fair sweetheart?”

Caught mid chew, Eva blushed bashfully as she nodded. A stifled chortle broke the sophisticated persona slightly as she hid her growing smile daintily behind her charcoaled gloved hand. 

“Ah, well. From what I have gathered in the month that you were unconscious--”

Coughing erupted as the tea entered the girl's windpipe, the unexpected news causing a coughing fit to ensue. It took several panicked moments of back slapping and gagging before the girl’s hacking turned into breathless wheezing. Again the dignified composure was broken as concern crossed the noble woman’s face. The maid was zipping around during the whole commotion to guarantee the guest’s safety. 

“Oh dear, is this too much? We can always talk about this when you feel better my dear--”

The shock was indeed great, but it didn’t mean that she was going to have her stop telling her what kind of predicament she was in. The embarrassed female waved her hands in front of her as if to wash the idea from the air. 

“I’m okay now! It just went down the wrong way. If anything, I want to hear more about what happened to me since I can’t really recall anything at the moment. So please continue what you were saying.”

This time, Eva adjusted her posture to sit up right with her full attention on the mysterious woman before her. Said woman stared at her visitor for a moment to read her expression and nodded when she noted the desperation in her eyes.

“Alright then deary. As I was saying earlier, when I found you unconscious within my territory I had my servants return you to my humble abode. After you had rested for a few days with no sign of awakening I decided to investigate what may have happened.”

She sipped her tea with smooth movements that would make a cat green with envy. Clearing her throat, the woman continued.

“In my search for answers, I came across some interesting information about how a mortal soul made a deal with an angel to stay in Hell until the next Extermination, despite having been predestined to enter the pearly gates above…”

For once, a sense of dread entered Eva’s body as the figure before seemed to darken and the shadow behind her began to stretch. The shape grew into a lanky toothy silhouette perched over the woman’s shoulder like a pet ready to strike. 

“Now, I have to wonder--”

Leaning forward, the talons of the woman in red caressed her trembling face. She wasn’t screaming, but woman's tone turned chilled and low as the gradual change from a pale vintage beauty to a grey skinned being with black orbs for eyes and sharp ashen teeth. 

“What does a sweet innocent soul like you desire being down here with the sinners and demons alike? Did you just want to see the sights and laugh at the miserable souls down here, struggling for survival every single day? Struggling to find food, or shelter, or even a single grain of kindness from anyone around them? Do you find satisfaction knowing that within a year more filthy demons will cease existing while you will leave this place safe and sound? Maybe the actual reason you are here is to help continue exterminating more even after the Cleansing...”

The other clawed hand grasped her cheek forcing the human to stare directly into the depths of the abyss of a sinister, grinning face. 

“So what is it my dear, why did you want to be here?”

The gentle pressure on her face felt like a shackle trapping her in place and restricting her movements and her breathing. Her mind was racing with questions, erratic emotions, and a sudden realization of her current situation. 

Time crawled to a stop as the human and demon stared deeply into each other’s eyes, waiting for the next action, the next words. A slight shake went through the mortal’s body as words spilled without any filter and thought. 

“I am- I didn’t mean to offend you. Please believe me when I say that I never had any intentions of making fun of anyone, demon or not. I’m here to-- I wanted to se--”

A stuttering sigh left the emotional woman. Tears filled her eyes but lingered at her eyelashes before she gazed at the pitch black voids in the demon’s face. 

“I think God made a mistake with me… I don’t deserve to go to Heaven. I’m no good…”

The silence filled the air like a large thick blanket muted any noise that could pass between the two of them. But the tearful woman knew she needed to say everything that was on her mind. To have this shocked demon understand who she is and why she needed to be here. 

“...Humor and laughing at myself have always been my way of hiding how I actually felt. I wasn’t very good at expressing myself to others. But even when I was quiet and obedient I knew I wasn’t a good person…”

She stopped to bite her bottom lip almost hard enough to bleed, but stopped in order to finish while she still had the will to do so. 

“Al-also, I-I wasn’t a good child to my parents. I wasn’t a good friend or partner to anyone. I wasn’t good at school. I wasn’t great at my job. Hell, I’m not even religious!”

A choked laugh echoed in the quiet room. 

“I’m…” She had to swallow the lump in her voice before speaking again. 

“I’m just tired…” The crying human leaned into the gentle touch of talons grazing her face. Allowing them to dig deeper and not even caring as blood pooled and trailed down her face and neck.

“Too cowardly to die, but too tired to really stay alive. I just felt that if Heaven was real then I would just continue to feel this way. But at least if I was in Hell, the torment and misery will beat away the emptiness I always feel; make me a shell of my former self. Or even better, if Heaven and Hell didn’t exist I would just die leaving nothing behind... ceasing to exist forever…at least then I can have some peace...”

Everything was out in the open now. It was everything that the human could never say to any living person. Ironically, she felt the most comfortable exposing her soul to a demon clutching her face. 

So lost was she in her own world when she spoke, Eva never noticed black tears dripping down the demoness’s face, an anguished expression maring her beautiful face. 

Drained of all energy, a hollow smile graced the tired adult as her fingers kissed the black tears to wipe them away from the demon’s silky grey skin. 

“Don’t you think it is quite ironic that a pretty demon like you is crying for a silly little human like me?”

A sudden tug and the human fell into the warm arms of the crying demon who hugged so tightly the human felt that her spine might snap. Despite that, Eva released breathy giggles while patting the taller being’s back soothingly. This went on for a few more minutes until both had calmed down and returned to their original seating arrangements. 

Staring across at each other, both realized how red and swollen their eyes were, how their makeup was smeared all over the place and even their hair was a mess. 

Collective snorts turned into stifled giggles to outright laughter that thundered in the secret rose garden, scaring the carnivorous ravens from their perches. Once the two of them could breathe again, the regal demon smiled brightly at her.

“You know, my sweet, I was just going to scare you a little bit, but this was not a result I would have expected in a trillion years.”

Smiling back at her, the human hummed in agreement. Who would have thought a human and demon would cry and laugh together like good old friends. This thought reminded Eva of something.

“Oh my gosh, I never got your name, and I never introduced myself. My name is Eva Morton. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Eva stuck out her hand for a handshake in which the demoness gladly took with a large smile showing all of her teeth. 

“Oh, how rude of me, dear. My name is Rosie. And the pleasure is all mine!”

From there, both demon and human continued to have a pleasant conversation. A strange sense of comadarie grew as well as fondness for each other. 

Eva, for the first time in her (after)life, she made a genuine friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kudos and comments (especially JustinTheSpider and Playerstale)! You guys are awesome and really motivate me to continue. Wrote this instead of my essay so I hope you guys liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I'm more motivated to write if you guys leave a comment. Just a suggestion lol. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ♡♡♡Blunt_Bunny123♡♡♡


End file.
